The Gummy Bear
AKA The Bummy Bear Background Epic admin who runs the server, loves to piss off annoying kids such as benny and fucklly. He is loved by all and admired by most. Some even call him the god of ds3. Future Life is gonna go move away to aussieland where he will fuck kangaroos. Perms Log: Thursday 9 August 2012 21:37 - I am a massive fagit: SOUP. 21:37 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Want to get permed? 21:37 - I am a massive fagit: Eh? No. 21:37 - I am a massive fagit: Unless you mean the hairdo. 21:37 - I am a massive fagit: Those are cool. 21:37 - The Gummy Bear Bear: change the name now 21:38 - I am a massive fagit: k I am a massive fagit has changed their name to Med.. 21:38 - Med.: So why do you dislike the name so much? :V 21:39 - Med.: Why perm SilenteS? 21:39 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Ask again and youll get permed 21:39 - The Gummy Bear Bear: I dare you 21:40 - Med.: Seriously? Wow, chill. 21:42 - Med.: I'm just the messenger but, uh, TKR sent you this: 21:42 - Med.: Thursday 9 August 2012 21:41 - GEEEEZA!: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xzpndHtdl9A 21:41 - GEEEEZA!: say tkr sent it 21:41 - GEEEEZA!: to gummy 21:44 - Med.: Can't we be civil for a moment? 21:46 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Enjoy 21:46 - Med.: Enjoy what? 21:46 - The Gummy Bear Bear: THe perm 21:48 - Med.: What the actual fuck is your problem? We all get bad moods but there's no need to be a dick about it. I went used to be the exact same, but then I realized it's just a dicky thing to do. If you can't realize that you've got a whole lot of growing up and realization to do. If you have irl problems, it's fine, and I recognize you might be pissed off, but just remember, making other people's lives that little bit worse /doesn't/ help. 21:49 - Med.: Enjoy. 21:49 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Tkr has been permed for nearly 5 months now, he knows what he has done 21:49 - Med.: Good for him. 21:49 - Med.: But I don't. 21:49 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Silentes was being a homophobic Jackass and spawn camping. He was banned 21:50 - The Gummy Bear Bear: You were being homophobic and then went on to push through abusive messages from tkr knowing fullwell he is banned 21:50 - Med.: I'm gay. 21:50 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Fucking amazing, and your also banned 21:50 - Med.: Not banned from PMs. 21:50 - Med.: I KNOW. 21:51 - Med.: Now, if you wanna talk to someone who went through a shit ton of anger managment, and took a college course in psychology like an adult, go ahead. If not, it's fine. 21:51 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Welcome to the internet, find another server to go play on, in all honesty I couldn't care less. :D 21:52 - The Gummy Bear Bear: The thing is i'm not angry, i'm just wound up by the fact two people seem to press on at me for banning them for perfectly valid reasons. 21:52 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Instead of growing up they seems to get their friends to push forward with messages 21:52 - Med.: Hey, I'm just the messenger man, I didn't write/read/look at the vid in that shit. 21:53 - Med.: TKR never talks to me either way. 21:53 - The Gummy Bear Bear: And now you know what you get for talking to him and following his orders 21:54 - Med.: I was doing a favour. It wasn't an order. 21:54 - The Gummy Bear Bear: 85.236.100.239:27315 21:54 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Enjoy 21:54 - Med.: I couldn't give a shit about my ban, yeah, I'm a little peeved, but honestly, I just find it a bit mean of you to ban 3 of your servers' regulars. Your choice, but still. 21:55 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Yup it is my choice, 21:55 - The Gummy Bear Bear: I pay and run the server for my own enjoyment, if other people choose to abuse that then their right to play on the server is revoked 21:55 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Simple as 21:56 - The Gummy Bear Bear: If you want to go dick about with silentes and tkr then feel free to go rent a server too, you can perm me and i'll have no issues with it 21:56 - Med.: Fuck TKR. SilenteS is ok. But all in all I don't see why you permd' me over a joke. 21:57 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Forwarding a aggrovating message to the server owner, and becuase i can? :D 21:58 - Med.: I can go ruin people's fun aswell. But I don't. 22:00 - The Gummy Bear Bear: I ruin one persons "fun" to make the server a more enjoyable place for those who respect its owner and staff 22:01 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Removing people like Tkr silentes and yourself makes it a more enjoyable experiance, simple as 22:01 - Med.: That's downright elitist. What did I do to make the server worse for /anyone/ ?? 22:03 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Nice timr for steam to crash 22:03 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Ohai 22:04 - Med.: Hai. 22:04 - The Gummy Bear Bear: What was the message you sent? 22:04 - Med.: 22:01 - Med.: That's downright elitist. What did I do to make the server worse for /anyone/ ?? 22:05 - The Gummy Bear Bear: It's not really elitist when the server wouldn't exist without my money 22:06 - Med.: I know, and we're grateful for that, but why even bother if you're gonna ban the regulars?? 22:06 - The Gummy Bear Bear: I've banned 2 of them... 22:06 - The Gummy Bear Bear: You and Silentes 22:06 - Med.: And TKR. 22:06 - Med.: How many regulars were there besides us? 22:07 - The Gummy Bear Bear: TKR has been banned for 5 months, he isn't a regular anymore 22:07 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Appleback, Epic blind kid, Sally, Savage, Gummygun, Maid, blue, jbr, hitman, clockwork, soul, gk, skyline, web, zuka, dungeon, aqua 22:07 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Skyrimdude, oscar, canjul, ironfist 22:07 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Master of puppets 22:08 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Savaeg, yami, Raheck, Hout, g33k, Vipok, flandre 22:08 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Okami, 22:08 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Atta Sexdens, pott, Kratod, Lolz, Pokrbaby, crazykid, Bloodblade 22:09 - Med.: Okami, Hout, Clockwork won't go on anymore. Soul never goes on. Sappy's gonna be on there alone. GK doesn't go on. Web rarely goes on. Yami hasn't been on in yonks. 22:09 - Med.: In fact most of those rarely go on. 22:09 - The Gummy Bear Bear: And if they don't so what? :D 22:10 - The Gummy Bear Bear: The server is for my enjoyment 22:10 - Med.: Then they aren't regulars. 22:10 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Then nor are you silentes or tkr if your all banned and wont come on anymore... 22:10 - Med.: Yes, but that's not by choice. 22:11 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Hitman has 200 hours, Clockwork has 235 hours, Soul has 103 hours, Tolik has 103 hours Uda has 84 hours 22:11 - The Gummy Bear Bear: You have barely 30 hours 22:11 - Med.: Yeah, but I go on regularly. Or, went on. 22:12 - The Gummy Bear Bear: The average player count this week is 13.66 22:12 - The Gummy Bear Bear: over the month its 11.12 22:12 - Med.: How many hours has Sil got? 22:12 - Med.: and the hours are lower cos I cange my name. 22:12 - The Gummy Bear Bear: 369 hours 22:12 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Its based off your steam id 22:12 - The Gummy Bear Bear: not name 22:12 - The Gummy Bear Bear: You had 32.7 hours combined 22:13 - Med.: Whatever. I'm just real fucking upset that you can't take a joke, or explain to me why you can't take a joke. 22:14 - Med.: Have fun on a server empty with sappy and a few f2ps. 22:14 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Will do 22:15 - The Gummy Bear Bear: You really think I care about making a community or having regulars I dont, I just enjoy playing tf2 and want to give something back to the community, Ratings mean fuck all, Heck the server was ranked 31st in the world 2 months ago its now 164th 22:16 - Med.: And soon it'll be lower. :/ 22:16 - Med.: People aren't gonna go on if all their friends are banned. 22:16 - The Gummy Bear Bear: In total right now 4 people are banned 22:16 - The Gummy Bear Bear: one expires tomorrow the rest are perms 22:17 - Med.: Who are they? 22:17 - Med.: 3 perms: TKR, Sil, me 22:18 - Med.: Is the other related to this shit? 22:18 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Nah 22:18 - The Gummy Bear Bear: He was spawn camping for 20 mins, I came on , wanred him, still nothing and banned him 22:19 - Med.: That's a valid reaon. He was making the server worse for others. I thought you jovially banned silentes over a joke, so I hopped on to see what it was about 22:19 - Med.: 2 minutes later, permd' 22:19 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Siltnes was banned for spamming / spawn camping / ABusive name 22:19 - Med.: Abusive to whom?? 22:20 - Med.: Spamming what? 22:21 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Bind spamming and using "Faggot" In such a was to annoy the homosexual admins / players 22:21 - Med.: And I was banned for? 22:21 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Having "Faggit" in your name and repeating a message from tkr who had just been banned 22:22 - Med.: Also, I'm homosexual and I don't find that offensive in the slightest. I was just doing a favour. 22:22 - The Gummy Bear Bear: We're all different :D 22:23 - Med.: So you find the word "Fagit" used indirectly (not towards you) offensive?? 22:23 - Med.: Also no warning?? Just permd'. 22:23 - Med.: You could've told me "I find that offensive" 22:25 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Put it this way, Somoene shouted Get off the streets you faggots to my uncle who was holding hands with his partner, my uncle ignored it and chose to walk on, they happend to going onto the same plane to ibiza the following day, they saw each other in a nightclub at which point the bloke Stabbed my uncle though the hand to a table and said HOld his hand now faggot, he said nothing and then the bloke walked away. I don't care if you think personal shit shouldnt affect choices, you chose to change your name, you were banned. 22:27 - Med.: Put it this way, my boyfriend and I were walking down the street holding hands, made out and were then attacked in the middle of Belfast. I broke a guys arm and gave the other a concussion. I went to court and didn't get charged. A few months later my boyfriend broke up with me. I still don't find it offensive, we all have tales to tell. 22:28 - The Gummy Bear Bear: And like I said we're all different, come back when your ban expires, simples. If the server dies down ohwel no loss 22:28 - Med.: It doesn't expire. 22:28 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Ikr 22:29 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Tell you what, 22:29 - The Gummy Bear Bear: There its now a years ban 22:29 - Med.: And Sil? 22:29 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Pem 22:29 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Perm* 22:30 - Med.: and why reduce mine to one year? 22:30 - Med.: (Thanks, but still) 22:30 - The Gummy Bear Bear: Becuase you hadn't been spawn camping 22:31 - Med.: I'll be back in a year then.